Once Upon A Time In Rio
by Punkinz01
Summary: Smoe of Nico and Pedro's Greatest Friends are mysteriously transformed into humans, they met these birds way back before they even met Ralfy and Luiz, But until the curse is broken, they won't remember who they are as birds and they won't change form.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time: Rio Version.

It was a cloudy and stormy day in Rio de Janeiro. Nico and Pedro hadn't been outside due to the thunder and lightning. However, little did they know, that some of their oldest and greatest friends, in which they knew way back before they even met Rafael, Blu and Jewel, were in big, big trouble. Nico hadn't seen his friends in a while and neither had Pedro. Nico walked over to a special photo that he kept close to his heart. It was from his 13th birthday, and he treasured it deeply. It was labelled:

_Nico and his greatest friends (beware there is a lot of them) Emma, Josh, Robbie/Robert, Eion, Lee, Emilie, Jeffrey, Anastasia, Sarah, Jessy, Eric, Patti, Jakob, Connor, Noah and Pedro on Nico's 13__th__ birthday._

Pedro also had a photo of his oldest friends but this one wasn't from his birthday, it was from high school graduation

_Pedro, Nico, Lana, Jared, Meghan, Beverley, Mike, Keegan, Jamie, Sebastian, Tony, Kristin, Gabrielle, Alissa, Bailee, Ingrid and Dylan at high school graduation. _

They both missed their Buddies a lot. They were startled from their memories by a loud boom, and it wasn't lightning like they thought it would be….

**UH-OH WHATS HAPPENING, FIND OUT WHAT THE NOISE WAS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BE PREPARED TO BE AMAZED. TIL NEXT TIME.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Nico and Pedro Turned to see what it was they saw a giant Purple cloud rolling across the rainforest and towards a clearing. They also thought it would be cool to go to the clearing and see what it was. Nico and Pedro flew as fast as their wings could carry them. As soon as they landed they saw something they thought that they would never see. They saw every single one of their childhood friends, standing there, all spread apart, absolutely terrified of what they saw before them. Suddenly everyone heard an Evil cackle that caused Nico and Pedro's ears to ring. "No need to be afraid, It's just little old me" The voice said, "I suggest you all run for your lives" It added. Finally a Brave girl Canary worked up the courage to stand up to the Evil Female, "We're not going anywhere Regina" She said. Nico immediately realized the girl, "Jessy!" He called. Jessy turned and Exclaimed "Nico!" But before she could turn and run towards him, Regina grasped her around the waist and pulled her closer to her, "Nowhere, Oh Good, because you will ALL meet the same Fate" She let go of Jessy and she hit the ground with a hard thump. Regina somehow managed to grab some dark purple dust out of her satchel that hung around her neck and blew it all over the canaries and Cardinals except for Nico and Pedro. The 2 heard screams and an evil laugh, and they watched in horror as their friends were transformed into humans.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico and Pedro were completely shocked and utterly terrified of the so called Regina. Nico was more worried about the others though. As soon as they purple fog had cleared, everyone was in the same position as they were when Regina left them.

The only different thing was that they were taller, they had no feathers, and they couldn't fly anymore and that they had real human hair.

Jessy was the first to come to her senses, and Raced around helping everyone and comforting them as she went around, "Is everybody alright, you alright" She Asked.

The others didn't know what hit them except the purple dust, DUH, "What happened to us" Patti, another one of Nico's old friends, asked, quite dazed. "I think we just got turned into our worst nightmares" Kristin, Pedro's friend replied. Sarah began to Panic, "Oh-no, Oh-no" She checked every part of her body out, She flicked her hair and she couldn't hold it in any more. She screamed. Ingrid tried to calm her down, but that didn't work. "Hey, calm down Sarah, Sarah, Oh this isn't gonna work" Tony complained.

Alissa passed him a rubber duck that someone had lost nearby. Tony aimed for Sarah and threw the duck, full speed but that didn't bring her to her normal calm self. Jakob flew as fast as he could to the nearest river and grabbed the biggest, heaviest fish he could find and gave that to Tony. But once again that didn't help. Until Emma cut to drastic's and grabbed a huge Paper weight (you know those big metal ones) and threw that at Sarah.

"Oh, please stop" Sarah pleaded; she lay on the ground holding her head with her eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico and Pedro winced at the sound of the paper weight hitting Sarah in the back of the head. "#Gasp# Nico" Jessy suddenly remembered. She walked over to where Nico and Pedro were hiding and reached down to pick them up in her hand.

But before she could, she heard a male voice of another human say to the 2 "There you are" and quickly picked them up and shoved them into a cage.

Jessy, Ruby, Emma, Lana, Josh, Jared, Robert, Meghan, Eion, Beverley, Lee, Mike, Emilie, Keegan, Jeffrey and the others had no idea where they were going to take them, so they watched the plane leave that night, hopelessly thinking of some way to get their friends back, but they could be anywhere in the world by morning.

"Any Ideas" Jessy asked everyone. They all shook their heads in despair. They all agreed that they should get some fresh air around town for a little while.

Just as they entered Main Street, Emilie spotted something. "Hey, you guys, look" Everyone gathered around her and looked at the poster on the town noticeboard. It Read:

_Annual around the world boat race_

_15 February_

Come and Join the fun

Everybody grinned. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin', guys"Meghan asked. Everybody slowly nodded, eyes narrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was thrilling for the group; it was the day that they set of on their journey to rescue Nico and Pedro. They had many mysterious and supernatural islands they had to face among The Dawn Treader (the ship).

They had been travelling for ours until Anastasia cried "Land Hoe" and pointed towards their first destination, The Lone Islands. "Me, Meghan and Lana will go ashore and look for clues, the rest of you must camp on shore. If we are not back by dawn, send a search party" Jessy ordered

Jessy, Meghan and Lana Set foot inside a deserted Old church and looked upon a book that was open on a stand in front of them. "Who are all these people?" Lana asked. The book had 2 whole pages of names written down. "And why have they been crossed out" Meghan was right, almost all of the names had been crossed out. "Slave Traders" Jessy stated.

The bell began to ring and hundreds of slave traders came down and grabbed hold of them all. Meghan began to squirm and wriggle out of the man's grasp. But by doing that she received a punch in the face. "You're going to pay for that" Meghan said angrily.

Just then a man came out of the shadows and said "Actually, someone else is going to pay….. For all of you". Jessy began to scream and call out to Lana for help but Lana was thrown into the Dungeons without warning. "Throw that one in the dungeons, Lets sell these 2 at the markets" The man said with greed.

Lana woke up with a massive head ache. Some asked her "Are you alright". Lana was suspicious "Who's there" She asked. "No-one, just a voice in my head" The voice replied.

Suddenly, Lana heard screaming and the hooves of horses outside. She peeped out of the barred window.

She saw a carriage come out carrying, men and women. Behind the carriage she saw a young man running, screaming the name of his wife. Behind him was a young girl around the age of 5 yelling out the word "Mummy". He mother told her to stay with her daddy.

Lana saw the people getting loaded onto a boat and sent out to sea. "What are they doing" Lana asked the voice. "Keep watching" The voice instructed. Lana turned back to see that a mysterious green mist was approaching the unwanted slaves and covered tem completely.

When the mist cleared, the unwanted slaves were gone. "Where did they go" Lana was curious. "No-one knows" The voice told her. '_I MUST FIND JESSY AND MEGHAN….. BEFORE ITS TOO LATE' _Lana thought aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

"I bid 60, I bid 80, 100 for the little lady, 120, 150" People were making bids on Jessy. "Anymore bids" A sold sign was hung around Jessy's neck and she was sold to the man that bided 150. "Now for this fine specimen" No –one made a bid for Meghan. Until someone said "I'll take them off your hands, I'll take them ALL off your hands" The hooded person unhooded to reveal that it was Anastasia and the group coming to rescue them. Beverley undid the rope around Jessy's wings. "Thanks, Bev, I needed help". They raced back to the ship.

Josh took out the map so that they could search where they needed to go next. Anastasia spotted that there was nothing next to the furthest island, only the words _Eastern Ocean._ "What's east of the lone islands" She asked. "Uncharted waters, Tales of sea serpents, and Things you barley imagine" Kristin Said. "Sea Serpents" Anastasia said, she thought it was unbelievable. "Alright Kristin, that's enough of your tall tales" Jessy said as she took a bit out of her apple.


	7. Chapter 7

They had travelled for months on end before even finding their friends.

Anastasia spied 2 birds in the room filled with smuggled birds and Realized exactly who they were. "Hey, Hey Jess Is That who I think it is" Anastasia asked Jessy. "Anna, you must be losing your mind because they're not here…." Jess was cut-of when she looked. "#Gasp# Ok guys we gotta get 'em out" Jamie passed her a bit of sharp metal to unlock it. "Hurry, she's coming" Sarah got panicky again because Regina was about to open the door. As soon as the cage was unlocked, Nico and Pedro flew straight to the door along with their human friends. But Regina blocked off the exit.

All they had to do was get rid of her once and for all. She was pretty easy to kill. Jessy glanced down at the piece of metal in her hand and immediately came up with an idea.

Nico and Pedro thought she was crazy at first, but soon got the idea of the plan.

Jessy quickly darted up into the air and aimed the piece of metal at a particular part of Regina's Body. The eye. She darted towards Regina's eye and… JAB. Regina collapsed in a heap on the floor and they quickly darted out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

When they landed, Jessy began to feel tingly all through her body. "THE CURSE, ITS LIFTING" She exclaimed. She felt herself beginning to shrink.

Just minutes later, everyone was birds again. "HA-HA, WHOOO-HOOOO, OH YEAH" Jessy was so happy to be flying and feeling free like the wind.

Jessy's bright green eyes were glowing with happiness as she laughed and joked around with her old time friends that night on their way to The Branch. She hadn't seen that place for what felt like 1 million years.

Tonight was a very special occasion for them. They caught up with each other and Jessy and the gang even met some new friends.

But that night something caught them completely by surprise. Back when they younger Nico and Pedro had been eavesdropping in their hollow, listening to Jessy and the others make up the song that they were going to sing tonight. Apparently it was called Let's Get Loud and it was very Brazilian and it represented Rio de Janeiro well. It is similar to Hot Wings but just a girl version.

Jessy and the others sang and danced with pride:

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Hey, Hey ,hey hey hey hey, here we go_

_Lets get loud, lets get loud_

_Turn up the music, don't ya hear that sound_

_Lets get loud lets get loud_

_Turn up the music don't ya hear that sound_

If you wanna live your life  
Live it all the way and don't you waste it  
Feelin' every beat  
Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say  
Life's a party, make it hot  
Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm  
Every minute, every day  
Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm_ going to live my life)  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn up the music don't ya hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do anymore_

_Bridge_

_(hip-hoppy bit)_

_Whoooo, lets get loud, whooo, lets get loud ,whooo, lets get loud_

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey._

_Instrumental break_

_Life is meant to be big fun  
You're not hurtin' anyone  
Nobody loses  
Let the music make you free  
Be what you wanna be  
Make no excuses  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
To gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say_

_Chorus 2x til the end._


End file.
